


To Be a Master AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: POMRANIA WHISPERED:What about an AU where the... KHR (is that the name?) characters are Pokemon trainers? Like, set in that world, but having nothing to do with that series' plotline.Or AU where Tsuna is accidental legendary pokemon bait and Reborn deciding this kid was going to be a pokemon trainer or he would die trying.





	To Be a Master AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Tsuna is accidental legendary pokemon bait. It started off with finding a Cosmog as a child and naming it Natsu. Then there was this Victini and a Latias and much later a Heatran. Tsuna stopped trying to explain it after awhile. He just panics over a potential poachers.  
  * Reborn was bored out of his mind. None of the challengers were interesting. It was dull repetition of newbies who barely knew the difference between a Great Ball and a Ultra Ball.   
  
It wasn’t until one day when training his Zoroark, he stumbles across a fluffy brown haired kid training a Latias of all things. Was that a Cosmog and Victini on his shoulder?   
  
Several tips + a mock battle + the realization that kid had no idea who he was = Reborn deciding this kid was going to be a pokemon trainer or he would die trying.
  * Tsuna didn’t want to be a pokemon trainer! Or at least up until Reborn pointed out he would never have to worry about poachers if he and his pokemon could stomp them into tiny little pieces. …Admittedly that was rather appealing.
  * Reborn has crazy ideas about training. Like… at active volcanoes. And his pokemon love it. (Tsuna always knew they were as crazy as Reborn).   
  
It may be where Tsuna found Heatran.
  * “HIEEE! You signed me up for for Indiego League?!!!” Tsuna looked at his self-proclaimed tutor with a look of utter betrayal.  
  
“Of course Dame-Tsuna. What better way than to test your strength?” Reborn drawled.  
  
“But then everyone will know that I have Legendary Pokemon!” Tsuna protested.  
  
“Then you better prove to the entire world that you’re a strong trainer who deserves them,” Reborn said.
  * Of course Tsuna did. The threat against his friends, the knowledge that people would think of him as “unworthy” and would take them away from him was far too great of a risk. He made it all the way to the finals, winning the whole tournament and earning his right to challenge the Elite Four.
  * “I must say, that was an excellent battle,” Fon said, recalling his unconscious pokemon. “For someone who didn’t even want to battle us, you did well to win against the four of us.”  
  
Tsuna laughed nervously, mentally flailing over the fact that he had somehow managed to win against the Elite Four. That was the hardest battle ever, pushing his pokemon to their limits. He ran a hand through Natsu’s white fur.  
  
“This means you have now earned the right to challenge the Grand Champion,” Fon chirped.  
  
“There’s another one?!” Tsuna said in a strangled tone.  
  
“Chaos.”  
  
No. No way. Tsuna let out a whimper as Reborn materialized from shadows, Zoroark standing beside him. “You’re the Grand Champion, Reborn?” Tsuna said, gaping in surprise.  
  
“Graduation Day, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn said, black eyes glittering in anticipation. “Let’s see how well you fair.”  
  
Tsuna gulped.



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr to be a master au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/to-be-a-master-au)


End file.
